


Sangriley

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes Sam to new heights. Even if the heights are just rubbing off in a motel room with their boxers on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangriley

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/profile)[**raggedy_edge**](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/)'s [Sex is Not the Enemy](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/96208.html) meme. My prompt was [HERE](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/96208.html?thread=334288%20-%20t334288). (Image link in the page is NSFW)

Gabriel buck and groans, mouth sloppy and hot against Sam's own. His hands are buried in Sam's hair, fingers woven into and around the strands, cradling the back of his head, using the hold to lift and position and move and control.

Sam doesn't mind. Not one bit.

His crotch feels like fire and there's a low, molten thrum in his belly. He slips a hand down the back of Gabriel's boxers, runs fingers back and down, brushing the crease between ass and thigh, dipping back until he can brush against Gabriel's balls, all the while his thumb is teasing just above Gabriel's asshole. Soft, small brushes, and the edge of his thumbnail catching just so slightly at the rim makes Gabriel grind down into him, weight perfect where his hips are settled against Sam's heavy and sure, dick a hot, hard length pressing in the hollow of his hip, riding against his own.

Fuck, he's hard.

He gasps at a good roll, head tipping back, gasping to the ceiling as Gabriel's hands lift and expose his neck more. The squeeze he gives Gabriel's ass is instinctive when Gabriel mouths and licks and nips at the hollow at the base of his throat.

Gabriel groans low and filthy. Suddenly, the gentle rocking is changed, becomes a long and sinuous roll, pressure increasing at the apex before retreating gently. Sam gasps, breath stolen and Gabriel bites along his jaw and- holy hell.

He can feel Gabriel's lungs expand under his hands, that wicked tongue tracing over the edges of his jaw, back down the tendons stretched in his neck and Sam has to lift his other hand, has to hold Gabriel in place and whatever he does next, it's almost more than Sam can take.

Gabriel's tongue makes a quick, jerky motion against his neck and Sam sees starts for a moment. His hips cant upwards, thighs falling open more, opening, inviting.

He keens into the air.

Damnit. Gabriel and his stupid-

Sam jerks upwards at the first hint of teeth to his throat. Arousal zings heavy in his veins, building to a breaking point low in his belly as a collection of shifting mercury. A low, needy noise manages to escape his lips before he can stop it and the hand in Gabriel's hair slips down under the edge of his boxers. He grips Gabriel firmly, using his size shamelessly to tilt Gabriel's hips, angle him up, sideways, a little bit rotated to the back.

Gabriel's rocking into him with little ' _unh, unh_ ' noises that drive Sam crazy.

Sam wants. God does he want.

Not sure if he wants to be fucking or to be fucked, Sam knows that this torturously slow drive is more painful than withdrawal if only because this wasn't something that should be suffered _through_. But the low pressure and slow friction aren't _quite_ enough and Sam's losing his mind in the dull haze of it.

When he does finally come, seconds behind Gabriel, it's low and hot and sticky in his boxers.

Gabriel finishes, groans and rolls off of him to the side, one hand still threaded through Sam's hair. "So how was that for a blast to the past?"

Sam closes his eyes to breathe a moment (definitely not to hide his blush) before responding, "I'm not sure insisting that we come in our boxers really counts as a 'blast to the past'."

"Not even echoing those frantic rub sessions behind the lockers after gym?" Gabriel's grin was shit-eating.

"Fuck you, Gabriel and get over here and fuck **me**."

Gabriel grins wider and complies.


End file.
